


Out of Balance

by Marf_Redux



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mention of Scott/Achmed, Mention of one night stand between Scott/Bobby, Mention of past Scott/men, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Wet Dream, Xavier being very ends justify the means, mention of an almost hook up between Wolverine and Havok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: A post eve of destruction AU that ignores most events that follow from it and focuses on a triad relationship developing between Jean, Scott and Logan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This is a rewrite of a fic I wrote years ago. The original fic is not available on my past work account (its in my profile if you want it) yet since if it was then it would give away spoilers for the direction this fic is going to take since I am reusing the original plot but greatly expanding things. I will put it up after this fic is completed.
> 
> This begins post Eve of Destruction and goes Canon divergent based on the idea that Wolverine actually killed Magneto when he stabbed him.

Out of Balance   
Chapter One

For a few moments things had almost seemed like they were finally getting back to normal like before Apocalypse and everything else that had happened no longer mattered. She could still see the four of them standing there sharing a drink like old times. However, it had been too good to last, Charles had excused himself to take a phone call from concerned parties in the government. She knew that he was just as worried as they were about how the Genosha situation was going to develop after Magneto’s apparent death. Once he had left an uncomfortable silence had descended over the three of them and Logan had made an excuse to leave. She could sense how uncomfortable he was around her husband something had happened on Genosha.

So now she was alone with her husband and finding him little different from a complete stranger. She missed the psychic rapport that they’d had for so long. It was hard to go from knowing with completely certainty how much her husband loved her to this distance that made it difficult to tell he even cared at all. “Do you regret forcing Frenzy to help?” The question from her husband shocked her and she found herself staring at him. “You took control of her mind and made her fight for us against Magneto, I want to know if you regret it?”

She got a vague sense of anger from Scott then he was controlling himself and hiding his emotions but she could still feel them. “I regret that it was necessary but we needed firepower and there was no time to find someone else.” She could tell that answer didn’t satisfy him. “You know I dislike using my powers to tamper with another person’s free will but it was necessary.”

“I’m sure En Sabah Nur also thought his actions were necessary,” Scott said darkly as he sat his glass down and left the room without a backwards glance. She felt as if he’d slapped her, she couldn’t believe he would ever go there comparing her to Apocalypse was crossing a line. 

She drank down the glass in her hand and then headed to follow after him. She was not going to let him get away with comparing her to that monster and just leaving. She was just out the door about to call after him when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned to see Logan looking at her sadly. “Don’t go after him Jeanie he just wants to fight.” She could tell by Logan’s face that he’d over heard Scott’s remark. “He didn’t really mean that, He loves you.”

“I’m not so sure about that anymore Logan,” she said honestly. “And I thought you’d already taken off?” She wanted to ask him how he felt about what she’d done with Frenzy but she was afraid to. Scott was angry and bitter so much now that she could believe he just wanted to fight but lately Logan was centered and if he made the same comparison. She wasn’t sure she could live with that.

“I forgot the bottle,” Logan said as he walked back into the room and picked up the bottle he’d produced earlier for their celebratory drink. “It seems a shame to let it go to waste,” he looked over at her. “Care to join me?” There was a hint of an invitation that they both knew she should refuse in there. She sighed and shook her head no, “I’ll see you later then.” 

“Wait, Logan how do you feel about what I did to Frenzy?” She gave in and asked him. She knew it might destroy her if he objected but after what Scott said she was beginning to doubt herself and she needed to be sure of her choices.

“I’ll never be comfortable with what you did,” Logan said after a moment, “too many people have already done that to me.” He seemed deep in thought, “but I also know you and know that you wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t necessary and that your no more comfortable with having done it than I am with you doing it.”

That was certainly true she hated violating another’s free will, “Thank you Logan.” She said and then found herself even more tempted to have that drink with him. She pushed the temptation aside. “Did something happen with Scott on Genosha you seem wary of him?” She hoped he’d tell her but if he didn’t she’d respect his privacy. She wouldn’t read his mind to find out what happened.

Logan looked conflicted for a moment before he spoke up again. “He’s not the same man he was before Apocalypse and I don’t think he ever will be again.” She could hear a bit of regret in his voice. “But I know he still loves you and he recognized your arrival even without that psychic rapport so I think in time the two of you will be back in balance again.”

She wasn’t so sure but it was nice of Logan to say so. “I should go see if Charles has learned anything more about the situation with Genosha and the UN.” She said needing something to put some distance back between them. Logan seemed to get it as he just nodded and grabbing the bottle headed out of the room. 

She had no idea what to do about anything going on in her personal life at the moment so she focused on what she could control and that was making herself useful in the fight for equal rights for mutants. She just hoped they could stabilize the situation further sure world war three had been averted but the situation was still dangerously out of balance.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Balance  
Chapter Two

“You wanted to see me Chuck,” he asked as he entered the other man’s office. This was the first he’d heard from Xavier in more than a week since the man had been constantly on the phone with big wigs trying to sort out the Genosha situation.

“Yes, Logan, over the last few days a very clear picture has formed of how delicate the situation moving forward is,” Xavier looked tired. “First, I need to warn you that Genosha has declared you an enemy of the state and is demanding you be extradited to stand trial for the murder of Magneto.” That wasn’t that surprising though truthfully he was kind of surprised that Magneto actually died. The man had survived so much some part of him still expected to see him show back up sooner or later. “Naturally, no one is even considering turning you over but some factions in the Genosha government may send people to kill you.”

“I can take care of anyone they send Chuck,” he said casually extending his claws. “And since you know that there must be some other reason you wanted to see me?” He could tell by the way Xavier looked that the question hit close to home.

“Yes, it seems that Magneto named me his heir and wanted me and his three children in the event of his death to be the new leaders of Genosha,” Xavier said almost casually. “However, any attempt to enforce that claim will likely result in a civil war as Exodus has declared himself the new supreme leader with the backing of the largest anti human factions.” 

That was both surprising and not that surprising. Xavier and Magneto’s relationship was so complicated that it seemed almost natural and completely insane that Magneto would name him as his heir. “Wait three children other than the twins whose the third?”

“According to his will, Lorna is actually his child as she once suspected,” Xavier said after a moment. “So now Logan I need your advice on rather to plunge a nation of our people into civil war or if I should allow Exodus to take the throne trading one anti human tyrant for another.”

That explained things, he knew that despite appearances Chuck was no stranger to getting his hands dirty but this would be out in the open. If Xavier tried to take the throne of Genosha from Exodus it would lead to a bloody conflict and even if he won a lot of folks would die. “Honestly, Charles, you might not have a choice in the matter the war may start with or without you.” 

“I know that Logan, there are already demonstrations from some who want to honor Magneto’s wishes,” Xavier sounded tired, “I had hoped the acting government of Genosha would wait to reveal his will until after I and the other heirs had made our decision but someone leaked it to the population.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” he said after a moment. “No matter what decision you and the other three make there is going to be a lot of bloodshed before this is over.” He was no optimist with Magneto gone there was going to be blood but he still felt he’d done the right thing when he put that madman down.

“Yes, Logan I know,” Xavier said with a strange look in his eyes. “That will be all Logan.” He said after a moment and he turned away. He wondered why Xavier had even asked to see him since he got the distinct impression Xavier had already known what he was going to say.

He didn’t bother to ask as he got up and headed out of the room and straight out of the mansion. He needed to clear his head a bit. He was walking toward the forest on the grounds when he ran into Jean. “Logan, you were just with Charles weren’t you?” She asked and he nodded. “What did you talk about?”

“Genosha wants me dead, no surprise really,” he said and then wondered if he should tell her the rest. “And he wanted to ask me about if he should start a civil war on Genosha or not cause of Magneto’s will.” She didn’t react so she already knew about that which was good. “I get the feeling it wasn’t really about that though,” he said honestly.

“No, I imagine Charles was skimming your mind hoping for some guilt about killing Magneto,” Jean said surprising him. “You have to remember Logan, Charles still considered Magneto a friend and hoped to reach him someday.”

“Chuck was living in a dream world then,” he said honestly. “That monster was too far gone to save and someone had to put him down.” He was surprised when Jean nodded he would have expected her to agree with Xavier not him. “So anything else Jeannie I need to get to the woods.”

“Only this,” she grabbed him and kissed him. He found himself instinctively kissing her back. It felt so good but he knew it was wrong so he pulled back. “Please, Logan don’t pull away, let’s get out of her and go somewhere just the two of us.”

“No,” he said with as much force as he could manage. “We’ve been through this Jeannie, we would never work.” He knew she just wanted a distraction to forget about her problems with Scott and he wouldn’t settle for being her second choice. 

Jean looked hurt but she nodded and turned and walked off. He ignored the desire to go after her and headed back along his path into the woods. He smelled him then and froze Scott was leaning against a tree glaring at him. “You saw that Slim?”

Scott didn’t reply he just turned and walked off. He found that even more disturbing than some of the other weird shit Summers had pulled since he came back. He definitely didn’t want to be caught up in their marital problems so perhaps it was time to take a vacation from the X-men for a while. Maybe head up north and see how Alpha flight was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of Balance   
Chapter Three

It has been two weeks since he saw Jean kissing Logan, two long agonizing weeks since he’d managed to walk up close enough to see her betray him like that. Just a few months ago she’d have known he was there and not kissed Logan but now unless she was actively scanning for other people she wouldn’t sense him. The worst part was as he lay in bed next to her that she had no idea he’d seen her. All those years living with a psychic rapport that shared every emotion between them had taught him how to keep secrets from her. Of course back then secrets had been surprise gifts or things to make her happy not how bitter he was about everything.

She slid over in her sleep burrowing closer to him and he resisted the urge to flinch. He glanced at the clock on the bed side table it was nearly five am close enough to his normal rising time that it wouldn’t look too odd if he got up now. He carefully slid out of bed glad that Jean was never a light sleeper because he didn’t think he could deal with the look in her eyes that kept asking why he never touched her anymore.

Or how much she was missing Logan since he’d taken off up North to clear his head he’d said. It was strange to realize how much of a coward Logan had become about things. A few years ago he wouldn’t have turned Jean away or even he if he had he’d have at least had the guts to tell her that they’d been seen once he found out.

Instead he’d disappeared in the middle of the night taking off leaving behind a note that said he needed some space. Jean was clearly feeling guilty thinking he left because of her actions. The angry bitter part of him enjoyed seeing that guilt even as it made the rest of him sick. He realized he’d been staring down at her for several minutes. He turned and headed to the dresser grabbing a clean pair of boxer-briefs he headed to the bathroom. It wasn’t a good idea to stand staring and brooding over a telepath as strong as Jean even without the rapport there was a chance she’d pick up on the direction of his thoughts even though she’d been actively avoiding his mind ever since just after Apocalypse.

He closed his eyes as he swapped his sleep goggles for an older pair of his glasses that he used in the bathroom. The frames were nicked and scratched but the lenses were still solid and it was easier deal with glasses in the shower instead of the swim googles he had to sleep in. Over the years he’d gotten very good at not opening his eyes for any reason without something on them but even now there were always lapses in control, a bad dream, a sudden shock, even just an involuntary twitch and his lethal power would cause all sorts of issues.

He glanced in the mirror and decided he didn’t need to bother shaving today though he’d probably have to tomorrow. He sat his underwear in it’s usual spot and then took off his glasses closing his eyes shut tightly as he washed his face in the sink. The familiar motions helped keep him from thinking about what had woke him up so early. Once he was done and his face dried off he put the glasses back on and proceeded to brush his teeth before turning the shower on. 

He made sure everything was in its normal place before he once again took his glasses off and setting them in a place they’d stay dry stepped into the shower. He quickly wet his hair and then grabbing the shampoo bottle from memory proceeded to wash it. He always preferred to get the tasks that called for him to keep his eyes shut in the shower over with first.

Once his hair was washed he reached out and grabbed the glasses putting them back on. He had joked with Hank once that he’d love as a birthday gift a fully ruby quartz lined bathroom but Hank had actually taken it seriously only to finally say it was impractical. So he just didthis best to keep the glasses out of the spray as he began to wash his body. Now able to see again his mind wandered back to that seen in the forest and the ugly truth he kept avoiding. He wished Logan hadn’t turned Jean down it might have been nice to have things finally over with in a way that would let Jean move on. He had no illusions that he was still the man she married but he still loved her and didn’t want to be the one to take a sledgehammer to the crumbling foundation of their marriage.

Jean had of course told him about the few intimate encounters she’d had while he was presumed dead though Logan wasn’t one of them. He knew everyone assumed she’d have ended up with Logan with him gone but he hadn’t. He knew that Jean cared enough about Logan not to make him a rebound she’d only go to him if she wanted him. She’d never asked him if he’d been with anyone during that hazy period where he and Apocalypse were battling for control of his body. 

He hadn’t volunteered anything about his brief encounters with Achmed that had made him feel more at peace than anything else. The other man he was reasonably sure was simply filling the time between stops where he could be with a woman but to him they had been a life line. Even having to keep it hidden even though more than a few of the other sailors were also indulging in such encounters. Thinking about those furtive moments were having an effect on him so he took himself in hand.

He let his mind wonder where it would recalling the moments with Achmed and a few other men over his life. It was easier to focus on them instead of the women he’d had longer and more involved relationships with because that inevitably led to thinking about Jean. The men however were just physical moments, Achmed on the ship, that guy who’d gone down on him behind a bus stop and that brief encounter with Bobby when they got drunk after Jean’s funeral. As memories of that night with Bobby of fucking and being fucked by one of his best friends filled his head he climaxed grunting and closing his eyes in case the glasses slipped. As the feelings of pleasure from the release faded he was reminded of how much it fucking sucked that he always had to keep at least a little aware of his glasses. He put the annoyance aside along with everything else his problems with Jean and went to work finishing his shower so he could force himself to go through the motions again today.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of Balance  
Chapter Four

Jean sat going over the plans Charles had laid out for turning the institute into an actual school. She knew that Charles had his concerns about the sudden mutant boom but she was more concerned about finding enough teachers to handle the work load. Over the last few weeks they’d identified hundreds of potential students and even if she managed to get most of the X-men back it would still be a lot of work for all of them.

It certainly wasn’t helping matters that Logan had taken off after her ill advised kiss and Scott was being even more stand offish than ever. A small part of her had wondered if Scott knew about it, if Logan had told him and that was why he took off. She’d even been tempted to read Scott’s mind deeply so many times since then. She glanced at the latest name she was about to call and frowned it figured that it would be him next. She’d avoided looking too deep but she had finally given in and touched Scott’s mind lightly while he was in the shower to see if he knew about her and Logan and instead she’d found him reminiscing of a one night stand with Bobby Drake.

She of course had known her husband was not opposed to being with men but it had always just been one of those details about Scott the she alone knew that would surprise everyone else or so she thought. It was hard finding out that Scott had kept the one night stand from her even before Apocalypse. She knew she wasn’t being entirely fair Scott had as a rule kept all memories of times he’d been intimate with other people private just as she had. She certainly hadn’t told Scott about every one time encounter she had over her life but her mind kept telling he that since it was a team mate it was worse. Especially a team mate like Bobby who was so conflicted about his own sexuality. As far as she had known only the telepaths on the team had known his secret and yet apparently Scott did as well.

Of course the bigger problem was that Scott would rather think about past flings with men then touch her. She’d made several advances over the last week and he’d turned her down every time so she found herself wondering if perhaps he no longer wanted anything to do with her. In a way it would make things easier after all if it was really over then she could move on but as it was things just kept shifting. One moment she would be convinced that she and Scott were heading toward fixing things and the next she’d be sure that it was over and that any day now he’d leave or she’d finally have enough and leave him.

Suddenly she felt as if she was somewhere else and she saw a man with long black hair and a sword standing over a fallen Rogue and Beast. “Then I claim you for myself,” she said with a voice that wasn’t her own. She was back at the desk then. She recognized the voice as belonging to Betsy and she had a terrible feeling. She attempted to reach out of Charles for help when another flash this time she was parrying a sword with a telekinetic one.

There was no mistaking it, this was happening now and some how she was sensing it. She didn’t know why she was sensing the fight Betsy was in. It was possibly some left over side effect of their power swap but it didn’t matter she needed to get to Charles so she stood up and headed out of the room. She nearly fell down the stairs when another vision hit this time she felt her lip splitting as a powerful back hand landed on her no on Betsy’s face.

She ended up leaning against the railing as he felt Betsy’s rage and the explosive effect it had on her TK. She came back to herself to see the railing shaking and realized that this connection was restoring her own telekinetic ability but without any control. She realized she needed to get out of the mansion before she hurt Charles so during the moments she could see she began to race for the nearest exit. As images of Betsy’s fight continued to intersperse through her flight out into the grounds. She realized with a horrible feeling that Betsy was going to lose. For all her tremendous power the man was simply too strong, too fast and seemed only to be playing with her. 

As that horrible knowledge truly sank in she sank to her knees her vision clearing to see she was near the lake. The lake house she stayed in with Scott was on the other side. She began to try to focus to reach out to Betsy to help her some how. “Jean,” She heard a voice and her vision snapped back to her own body to see Scott approaching. She knew if he got too close he would be hurt or killed so she extended her hand and pushed. She watched as he was hurled backwards into the lake. It was harder than she intended but she saw his head break the surface so he should be fine.

Then she was with Betsy again as she saw the death blow coming. She could sense Betsy’s cold acceptance that she was going to die but she was determined to take him with her. As her tk had returned Betsy’s telepathy had as well she was planning a psychic suicide strike to kill this man this Vargas. She didn’t know how she knew his name but she did. 

As she felt Betsy die something horrible happened the psychic shot that should have ended his threat instead rebounded onto Betsy and through Betsy her. She screamed louder than she’d ever screamed both physically and mentally. She knew every telepath on Earth would hear that scream. She dimly became aware of the massive raptor of psychic energy that had erupted out of her and left her standing in a giant crater. She could hear Scott yelling and feel Charles struggling to reach out to her through his on pain. He’d been too close to her when she lost control he’d suffered as she and Betsy had suffered. That was the last thought she had before darkness claimed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of Balance  
Chapter Five

He had been back at the mansion for a few hours working himself half to death in the danger room to keep his rage under control. He’d been playing cards with Walter and ignoring the teasing about showing up to crash on James and Heather Hudson’s couch when the call had come in. He was just grateful Alpha Flight had flown him back to the mansion. He wouldn’t have been able to take a commercial flight as angry and rage filled as he was.

Of course the rage hadn’t cooled when he’d arrived to find Jeanie in a coma and Charles unable to track down the killer. He had barely even heard Chuck’s explanation about him being too human to locate with Cerebro given how weak he currently was. He’d headed straight to the danger room and turned it up to maximum.

It wasn't really thatBetsy had been killed, death wase no stranger to him through his long life. No it was the idea that it might go un-avenged that really infuriated him. He couldn’t bring her back or wake Jeanie up but he could put the one who killed her in the ground so he couldn’t kill anyone else. The simulation cut off then and he turned to look at the control room. Cyke was up there looking back at him, “Xavier wants to see you.” 

He forced his irritation down that Scott had been sent to get him. He knew that Xavier was still recovering from the psychic scream Jean had let out. That was another source of his rage the anger at himself for not being here. He knew he wouldn’t have been any help to Jean but at least he’d have been nearby. He forced the rage down as he left the room and began to make his way to the heart of the mansion where Cerebro was kept.

He ran into Scott half way down the hall. “Shouldn’t you be with your wife,” he snapped before he could stop himself. He knew now was especially not the time to pick a fight with Cyclops about things but he was still so angry.

“Someone has to contact the rest of the X-men and related teams in case this Vargas is hunting x-men,” Scott said darkly. “Not all of us can go smash up the danger room in a temper tantrum.” It was a very pointed reply and he really wanted to deck the other man but experience held him back. Unless he was willing to go straight for the kill picking a fight with Cyke would not end well for him. He’d never forget that Summers was one of the x-men hand picked by Xavier to kill him if he ever crossed the line.

Still he made it a point to take a different route to Cerebro to get away from the other man. He didn’t need the temptation with his temper so out of control. He was relieved when he arrived to find that Scott wasn’t there. “Cyke not joining us?” He asked and received a dark glare from Xavier. 

“I know the two of you want to take your frustrations out on each other but please abstain,” Xavier said tiredly. “This situation is deteriorating fast and I do not have time to play referee to the two of you.” Xavier sounded so tired.

“What’s happened now?” He asked guessing that something else had happened. “And are you any closer to figuring out how to track this guy down.” He did his best to avoid thinking about what he wanted to do to Vargas. Xavier would never approve of him killing him even though he deserved it.

“Exodus knows about Vargas,” Xavier said darkly. “And he has taken that information to Genosha’s current government and used it to gain temporary authority over the nation in response to this unknown threat to mutant kind.” 

“How the hell did he find out,” he said in shock. “It has been less than a day Chuck the only people who should know what’s going on are us so who blabbed?” So Exodus now had control of Genosha and once he dealt with the threat of Vargas he’d probably refuse to give it up.

“No one betrayed our trust Logan,” Xavier said tiredly. “It seems that he at least was powerful enough to pick up images from Jean’s psychic scream and using Genosha’s intelligence connections has learned exactly what happened in Spain.” Xavier then frowned, “And there is the possibility that others might have also picked up details from Jean’s scream meaning there could be more people hunting for Vargas soon.” He then looked afraid, “And if certain anti mutant groups learn of about him they will have an extremely effective propaganda tool since based on Sage’s test it seems he is humanities response to the existence of mutants.”

That would go over real well for mutant kind, a super powered predator that hunts mutants while being totally human. The friends of humanity would make him their poster boy and their recruitment would sky rocker. “So we still need to find him first to deal with this quietly then?” He asked and saw Charles nod. “And when we find him what do we do Chuck?”

“We do what we have to Logan,” Xavier said sadly, “We do what we have to.” There was no mistaking what Xavier was saying. Xavier was agreeing to have Vargas killed and that shocked him. He knew Chuck could occasionally dabble in the ends justifying the means but he’d never seen him imply they’d kill a guy just for existing before. “Call me when you find him and I’ll handle it.”

Xavier nodded looking sick but he didn’t say anything else to him as he left the room. He would go check in on Jeanie and then it was back to the danger room. He needed to make sure he was ready because the fact this guy took out Betsy, Rogue and Hank meant that he was not someone to take lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Out of Balance  
Chapter six

“Just stay alert, and let us know if anything happens,” he said as he cut the connection to the last of the former x-men he had to contact. He stood up then and keyed the intercom for Xavier’s desk, “Professor I’ve finished contacting everyone, do you need me to do anything else?” He was hoping not because he really needed to look in on his wife to see if she was awake yet. 

He knew intellectually that Xavier was keeping psychic tabs on her and would let him know if she woke up but he still wanted to check himself. “I do not have anything else for you to do Scott,” Xavier said after a moment. “Jean still isn’t awake so I would ask that you stay in the comm room for now.”

He did his best to keep his annoyance under control. “Am I waiting for a specific call or do you think someone is going to spontaneously reach out to us?” He knew some of his short temper was showing but Xavier should expect it by now.

“I have reached out to several contacts in various Governments and I hope to hear back from them soon,” Xavier said sounding tired. “This situation has us all on edge Scott and we need to be prepared for a great deal of work.”

“Fine,” he said and cut the connection. He should have just gone straight to the med bay after finishing up the alerts and waited to talk to Xavier. He knew he was partially on edge because of that confrontation with Logan in the halls.

He vaguely wondered if Logan had gone to see Jean after meeting with Xavier and that was why Charles had him sitting here waiting for calls from random officials. It would be just like the professor to keep them away form each other this way instead of simply coming out and warning him not to pick a fight.

He wouldn’t dare pick a fight with Logan so close to Jean anyway and Xavier should know that. Now if they were in the yard or both in the danger room he might take the opportunity to give Logan’s healing factor a real work out but not in the house anywhere near the med bay. 

The indicator for an incoming call flicked on and he reached up and hit it. He was surprised to see Val Cooper on the screen. “Cooper, Xavier contacted you about this mess?” He was surprised because he thought Cooper and Xavier’s relationship was currently strained.

“I am not calling about that mess in Genosha,” Val Cooper said tiredly. “I was actually calling for you because well there is no easy way to say this,” she took a deep breath, “we found your brother Alex alive.”

“That’s impossible he died more than two years ago?” He couldn’t believe his brother would stay gone for that long for any reason. “You have to have made a mistake.” He could tell by her face that she didn’t believe she had made a mistake, “How?”

“He’s in a long term care coma ward as a John Doe,” Val Cooper finally said. “A Nurse that has been caring for him stumbled onto some old photos of X-factor and recognized him.” She looked grim, “She’s been trying to contact people in the government connected to X-factor since then and we got very lucky that no one she reached out to had problems with mutants.”

Which was a nice way of saying that if the wrong person had gotten wind of this his brother would never have been found. “Exactly where is this ward, Alex can’t stay there.” He still wasn’t sure he really believed this but he needed to see for himself.

“I’m sending an email to Xavier right now with the address,” Val looked at him then. “I just thought you should know I was doing it because I know Xavier is busy with the Genosha situation and might want to delay picking up Alex.” The worst part was he could easily see Xavier trying to delay him going for his brother in this situation.

“Thank you,” was all he said as he cut the connection. He got up and headed toward Xavier. He’d get the address and then he was going to go get his brother. He hoped Jean wouldn’t wake up before he got back because even after everything he wanted to be there when she did but he needed to find out if his brother was still alive or not.

“Scott your on your way to my office because of Val Cooper correct,” Xavier’s voice said in his head. “Go ahead and collect Logan from the medical wing while I check with Cerebro to make sure it is Alex.” So Xavier had already gotten the email. “Once confirmed you and Logan can leave to collect him in the jet.”

He changed course heading for the medical bay wondering if Xavier would let Logan know what was going on of if he’d have to do it. He paused in front of the doors knowing he’d find out inside. He took a breath and stepped into the area where Jean was being cared for. He found Logan sitting holding her hand and judging by the glare he got for interrupting the other man had no idea he was coming. “So you finally came to see her huh slim.” The words dripped venom despite how softly the other man had said them.

“You need to come with me we have a job to do,” he saw the almost hungry predatory look come into Logan’s eyes. “We aren’t going after Vargas,” he said pausing to watch the confusion spread over Logan’s face. “Val Cooper found my brother alive in a coma ward we are going to get him and bring him back to the mansion to try to help him.”

“Hell of a coincidence all this going on at once,” Logan said voicing something he hadn’t even mentioned himself. Of course it was nothing new in that regard their lives always seemed like a never ending cycle of madness. “Sleep well Jeanie I’ll see you when we get back,” Logan said to the woman in the bed. “Aren’t you going to say anything to her?”

“I’ll talk to her when she’s awake,” he said turned and leaving the room. He had only caught a glimpse of Logan’s face but he could easily picture the judgmental scowl.


	7. Chapter 7

Out of Balance  
Chapter Seven

Her psychic self coalesced in her mind scape and she looked around at the destruction the shattered remains of her preferred mental construct. It was no longer a perfect recreation of the school where the most important moments of her life had happened now it was a bunch of broken chucks floating in a stark white void. The after effects of her mind being shattered by the death of her friend.

She had no idea how long she’d been drifting in that void herself unable to think or act but she was back now and she needed answers. Still she couldn’t leave this place such a mess a psychic’s strength was in having a well organized mind scape to work with. 

She focused on her default plan for her mind and was rewarded with the chunks reassembling themselves into the proper shape quickly. It was a rush job and she’d have to examine it more thoroughly for damage later but it would give her a working foundation. She took one last look at her mental picture of the school and then returned to the waking world.

Her first thought when she looked around the hospital room was one of disappointment. Her husband wasn’t there. He had always been there before when she had ended up here and instead there was only an empty room. She was about to reach out to him psychically when the mental image of the Professor appeared. “Jean, I am relieved that you have awakened so quickly,” he said. “How much do you remember?”

“I remember that Betsy is dead,” she said doing her best to control her emotions. “Where is Scott and how long have I been out?” She wasn’t sure what day it was and she was deeply concerned that her husband wasn’t there.”

“It has only been a little over a day,” Xavier said tiredly and she realized it was taking a lot out of him to be projecting himself into her room. She tried to reach out to strengthen the connection and felt her own powers fail her. “Scott has gone to retrieve his brother Alex, who was just found alive by Val Cooper.” She was shocked at that statement. “Logan went with him, they actually just left so it will probably be a few hours before they return.”

“Well it is nice to have some good news,” she said more to herself than anyone else. “Professor my powers aren’t working outside of my own head.” She knew intellectually that they should return but there was still a tiny bit of fear that they wouldn’t.

“I expected as much Jean, that psychic scream you unleashed has over taxed them,” Charles said gently. “Get some rest and allow your mind to recover once you are back on your feet there will be plenty for you to do.” She realized it was as much for his sake as hers because his strength was failing him. “Sleep well Jean,” he said and vanished.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but it wouldn’t come her mind was too busy racing with all the questions she hadn’t asked Charles. She should have asked about Vargas and if they’d caught him there was so much she needed to know. She couldn’t reach out to Charles telepathically at the moment and after a few failed attempts she realized she wasn’t going to be able to physically go to him either.

She also knew herself well enough to know that she wasn’t going to be able to sleep so instead she returned to her mind scape. Her powers worked in here at least and she could double check to make sure things had been put back together correctly. As she hovered over the grounds she found something that didn’t belong two chunks of stone one old and grey the other red. As she touched the grey one images of Braddock manor appeared in her mind a touch of the red showed a towering pagoda. She recognized them both they were aspects of Betsy’s mind scape that had somehow ended up in her head. 

She had always marveled at how Betsy’s experiences in two bodies had created a mental construct that blended British and Japanese landscapes. Still chunks of Betsy’s mind scape should not be in her head so she sat herself cross legged in the air and focused on the two pieces. Once she had their pattern she reached out to her own mind scape and pulled. 

More and more debris began to gather above her and soon she had a rather large collection of stone, steel, soil and even plants that had migrated from Betsy’s mind into her own some how. Once she could pull no more debris she did a final scan and still detected nothing so she was sure she had it all. 

She was about to erase it when another thought occurred to her. This was all just psychic material basically just imagination given form but what if something else of Betsy came with it. She needed to be sure before she took any action so she reached out to it again getting a feel for Betsy’s mind patterns and then headed into the mansion. She made her way to where her room had been several mansions ago and stepped inside. This is where she could most easily access her own memories of her early years with the x-men. She began to flip through them rapidly coming to a stop on the memory of the first time she and Scott made love. 

It had started out awkward with her making the first move because Scott was taking too long but then he had shown a surprising adeptness once she got things going. She looked away as seeing how happy they’d been in that moment only reminded her how broken their marriage was now. She saw it what she had sensed that made her stop on this memory a crack in the wall where something foreign was embedded. She walked over and looked within to see Betsy and her husband having sex on the bathroom floor. She was furious at first, outraged at the idea that Scott had betrayed her like that when he swore back then that nothing ever happened. 

She tore the memory out of the wall and was about to destroy it to vent her anger when she realized the truth. It wasn’t a memory of something that happened it was a memory of a fantasy. She realized underneath the imaginary sex was another memory of Betsy alone after Scott had fled after walking in on her. This was the fantasy of what Betsy had wanted to happen. She felt a bit silly for believing it so quickly she should just erase it and then find another memory to use to find the any others that had migrated into her mind.

She found herself unable to do so though because this memory was a part of Betsy and she was gone now it might be all that was left of her in this world. Still she couldn’t just let them stay in her head that would eventually contaminate her mind and possibly affect her. She walked over to the window and looked at the floating debris taking note of the fact there was plenty to work with if she wanted to make something with it.

She had an idea that would let her preserve the remnants and still keep her own mind safe from harm. She left the mansion through the window and flew to hover over the center of the lake. She raised a stone circular platform out of the water. She forged it to protect and contain whatever was placed upon it so nothing sat there would influence her mind. 

She reached back to the debris and pulled the soil and plants and built an artificial island on on top of the platform. Then she pulled the other debris and forced it together in a new form carefully arranging it into a beautiful mausoleum with a steel door and two stain glass windows one showing Betsy in the body she’d been born with and one showing her in the body she’d died in. 

She looked at the memory sphere still in her hand and focused on it making it magnetic to draw out all the other memories. She then went to her own earliest memory and began to fast forward through them ignoring the slight motion sickness that resulted from reliving your entire life as a rapid blur it was the only way to be sure she got all the memories. When her memories finished she looked up into the sky to see it filled with far too many memory spheres to count. There could be millions of them up there but even if there were she knew it would still only be a tiny fraction of the memories stored in the average adult’s mind let alone the mind of a telepath like Betsy. 

She looked back down at her mausoleum and made the door open she then sent the lead memory in her hand into it and all the others followed. It was beautiful watching all those spheres fly into it like a swirl of shooting stars that never seemed to end but all things ended and the moment the last one entered she slammed the door shut and barred it. Since the structure was made from Betsy’s own mind scape it would safely contain those memories with no action from her as an untouched memorial to her friend. She took one more brief scan for anything stuck in her mind scape and found nothing so she prepared to leave. Still before she returned to the conscious world she carved Betsy’s name over the door of her new memorial.

She opened her eyes back in the hospital room only briefly as her work had exhausted her and she could finally sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Out of Balance  
Chapter Eight

“Your brother’s all strapped in back there,” he said as he took the co pilot’s seat. Scott didn’t acknowledge him just kept going through the pre-flight check list. The entire trip over the other man had been silent and he’d only spoken in the facility when necessary. He knew those poor officials would probably have nightmares about Scott given how adamant he had been that he was taking his brother out of there now. He was just grateful that Val Cooper’s official help had shown up before the confrontation had gotten bad. He wasn’t sure Scott wouldn’t have pushed the issue. “Do you think Chuck will be able to wake him up?” 

“He should be able to,” Scott said and at least that was an improvement of the silent treatment he’d gotten this entire time. The other man then reached over and hit the comm calling the mansion. “Professor, we have Alex and were bringing him home now.”

“I should tell you that Jean is awake and resting comfortably,” Xavier said surprising him. “You should be able to see her when you get back.” He glanced at Scott to see that he was completely silent. “I will make preparations to examine Alex after you get here.” Scott nodded and reached over killing the connection.

“I’d think you’d be a little happier, you got your believed dead brother back and your wife is awake again,” he said knowing it was stupid but he wanted some kind of reaction from the other man. “Do you even care about anything any more Slym?”

“Forgive me if I don’t want to discuss my personal life with the man who kissed my wife and then took off like a coward leaving her to face the music alone,” Scott said darkly. “So do us both a favor and just sit there quietly or go jump out of the plane either works for me.”

He ignored the jibe about him being a coward because for once the accusation fit. He had run off not wanting to get caught up in the mess that was Jeanie and Cyke’s relationship. He glanced at the back of the plane where Alex was secured and wondered what Alex was going to think of this mess. The other man had always been blatantly jealous and resentful of his brother and his life. He wondered how Alex would find the new post Apocalypse Scott. 

The silence began to get to him then it was strange normally it wouldn’t bother him but for some reason today it was grating on his nerves. “I’m going to double check the straps,” he said getting up and making his way back to the back. He knew that there was no chance of the straps being loose. He’d have never left the back unless they were completely taunt but checking them again gave him an excuse to get away form Scott.

All things considered it was a short flight back to the mansion so he only had to deal with the silence for a short time but it was nearly unbearable for some reason. So he double and triple checked the straps before making his way back to his seat. The worst part was he could tell how tense Scott was from his scene he was equally uncomfortable but he also had a good idea that Cyke wouldn’t say a thing out of some twisted since of pride. “Look Cyke we need to hash things out so after your brother gets checked out and we check on Jeanie let’s go to the danger room and settle things.”

He knew he was going to be in for a world of hurt from Scott’s optic blast for suggesting that but he had to do something to break the silence. “We won’t be doing that,” Scott said after a way to long pause. “I won’t assuage your guilt by blasting you until you can’t move.” Slym then gave him an unreadable look before turning back to the controls. “Did you sleep with my brother that time in Mexico?”

It was such a strange question and completely out of left field. “What the hell kind of question is that?” He asked completely thrown by the fact that Cyke had asked that out of blue. Scott didn’t react to his out burst just kept flying the plane as if nothing had happened. “No, I didn’t I wanted to and he wanted to but neither of us could get past your shadow.” He wasn’t sure why he answered the question at all. “So why did you ask that?”

“I’ve always been curious,” Scott said after a moment. “I mean Alex came back from that trip acting evasive so I figured the two of you slept together.” The other man smirked a bit, “And besides you’ve been trying to sleep with my wife for years so I figured you’d sleep with my brother too.”

“What exactly are you getting at Summers?” He asked getting the impression that Summers was hinting at something in a round about way and that pissed him off. He always hated mind games and everyone knew it. The fact Cyke was so damn good at them some times was one of the reasons he’d often hated the man.

“Nothing at all, Logan,” Scott said with a smirk making it clear he’d most certainly been intentionally riling him up. “We are on approach to the mansion so strap yourself in.” He did so making a promise to himself to get as far away from Summers as possible after he saw Jean. There was just something about that last bit of needling that bothered him and made him even warier than he’d been since Genosha.


	9. Chapter 9

X-men out of balance  
Chapter Nine

He was grateful for the sleep goggles as his eyes snapped open as the orgasm rocked his body. He hadn’t had a wet dream in years but the sensation was just like he remembered it. When the last of it subsided he climbed out of bed and grabbed a fresh pair of boxer briefs and headed to the bathroom. He made a point not to think about the dream that caused this until he had cleaned up the mess. He knew it was just a way of avoiding dealing with it for a short while but he didn’t care. 

He dragged it out as long as he could but eventually the cum stained pair of underwear was in the hamper and he was clean and dressed in a fresh pair and climbing back into bed. He wished he could just go to sleep without thinking about it but he knew himself well enough to know that wasn’t happening. 

So he found himself starting to exam the dream. It had began earlier back when they’d been on the jet flying Alex to the mansion during that odd spell when he had gotten it into his head to tease Logan about possibly sleeping with his brother Alex. At the time he had wondered what caused him to decide to poke at that particular spot the one that he, Jean and Logan had always avoided but he’d enjoyed making the other man uncomfortable. Then they’d made it back to the mansion and he’d nearly forgotten all about it as they saw an awake Jean and the Professor checked over Alex. 

He had been disappointed when Xavier said that he wanted to wait till Jean was back on her feet to try to bring Alex out of his coma wanting her available to help him. He’d offered to go retrieve any of the other telepaths but Xavier was adamant that Jean was the only choice for this. He’d reluctantly agreed as much as he wanted his brother back he wouldn’t risk his health to force an early attempt. Then of course there had been awkward small talk with the everyone before Logan took off and Xavier retired to his office leaving him sitting alone with Jean in a very uncomfortable silence. He knew he’d fled back to the boat house as soon as possible and he hadn’t missed that Jean had been glad that he left when he did.

He glanced at the clock on the night stand and sighed he was allowing himself to get distracted to avoid thinking about the dream but he couldn’t keep it up forever. So he turned his thoughts back to the dream how instead of just making Logan uncomfortable by tip toeing to the line and just poking the spot he’d come right and said that Logan wanted him. Logan had denied so he’d offered to let Logan suck him off and then Logan had stopped denying it. 

The truth was getting sucked off while he was flying the jet had always been a secret fantasy of his even though he’d never have acted on it. There were simply way to many ways it could go horribly wrong but with dream logic it had seemed a great idea. It at least had been within the realm of possibility horrible idea that it would be in real life he probably could fly the jet and get sucked off without crashing though the focus required would take most of the fun out of the blow job he was getting. The things that happened next in the dream like fucking Logan against the back of the seats or on the floor. Or the brief bit of holding the impossible heavy short Canadian up by his legs would have all been terrible ideas on a jet autopilot or not auto pilot. Of course in the world of dreams it had all worked out and he’d woken up from an orgasm just as Logan was demanding he cum inside him. 

He wasn’t really sure what to make about the dream it was far from the weirdest wet dream he’d ever had and while he wasn’t exactly sure why he was comfortable enough in his own head at least to admit that the idea of being with Logan that way had crossed his mind before. Sure he was short, hairy and had a vague odor that took getting used to but he wasn’t completely unattractive. It was more just the suddenness and after that weird impulse to poke at places he’d sworn to never go.

He wondered if his anger about things with Jean had resulted in him wanting to get her back by making her jealous. He sighed and got out of the bed it was obvious he wasn’t going to sleep any more tonight so he pulled on some old jeans and a sweat shirt before trading the sleep goggles for his glasses. He grabbed his helmet and leather jacked on the way out the door. He’d take his bike up to his favorite over look and watch the sun rise. It help him to forget the dream and all the unpleasant things it brought up.

He was just approaching his bike when he heard the slight noise and sighed to himself. It figured he’d run into him tonight of all nights. “Go away Logan,” he said and turned to see Wolverine standing back in the shadows. The other man looked even more uncomfortable than he felt.

“I was just making sure you weren’t a threat,” Logan said and then backed into the shadows disappearing. That was strange and weird but it was not something he was going to waste any time thinking about. He climbed on his bike pulled on his helmet and hit the road letting the rush of air and the sensation of speed drive any thoughts about the other man out of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Out of Balance  
Chapter Ten

She hung back watching Scott hug his awakened brother wishing the pounding in her head would stop. She and Charles had managed to wake him up but something had been wrong. She wasn’t sure if it was another personality or just a psychic echo but something had fought hard to keep Alex and them there. She would have to talk to Charles about it and see what his impressions were but for now at least Alex was awake and safe. If it was just an echo then they probably wouldn’t have to deal with it ever again, but if it was an actual personality then well it might show back up later.

She felt shock around her and looked up. Alex was telling a story about where he’d been and it was surprising everyone. She moved closer and heard all about a world that was very alien but still familiar in some ways some unpleasant ways. She wasn’t sure what she thought about the idea that in a world without Scott, she and Alex could have lived that life. This would be something else she’d have to discuss with Charles because this could have just been an elaborate coma dream or something real and both could explain what happened to them when they tried to wake him.

If his mind really had been in another world then the presence could have been something from that world that followed him back to this one, on the other hand if it had just been a dream the presence could have been an echo of his desire to stay in that world where he wasn’t in Scott’s shadow. Either way he’d need counseling to deal with what he experienced and coming back to this world. “Alex, we will discuss this more later but for now there are other matters I must attend to,” Charles said and then looked at her. “Jean would you walk me to my office?”

“Yes, and then I’ll head to bed,” she said and then said quietly to Scott, “I’ve got quite a headache.” He nodded absentmindedly. She knew he’d be here talking to his brother until the early morning hours and truthfully she was glad of it. She was still torn on how to deal with her failing marriage and some time alone would be helpful.

Once they were on their way to Charles office and far enough away from the medical bay she turned to Charles and asked, “Do you think Alex’s mind was really in a parallel world and does it have anything to do with that presence that attacked us?”

“No, Jean I do not,” Charles said shaking his head. “Alex claims to have been there longer than he was in a coma and the mind that attacked us was Alex Summers.” He looked uncomfortable. “However, I believe confronting him with the fact it was a dream would be counter productive so it will be best to let him just move on naturally.”

She wasn’t completely sure Charles was right but he was the more experienced of the two of them with pulling people out of their coma’s. “Do you need anything else or can I head to bed?” She asked since she didn’t think there was much point in talking more about Alex.

“Yes, Jean I need you to inform Logan that I need to see him,” Charles said tiredly. “He’s currently lurking around the lake and it is on your way.” She nodded wishing Charles hadn’t asked her. Logan had been avoiding her and Scott the last few days and she had no idea why. Still Charles had asked so as she headed toward the boat house she reached out and located Logan. She didn’t pry into his thoughts since his rather dark mood made it clear he wouldn't appreciate it.

“What do you want Jeannie?” he asked as she approached. She caught a fleeting thought about how he’d considered running. “Well?” She quickly told him the professor wanted him and then headed toward her and Scott’s room above the boat house. 

As she changed for bed she found herself thinking that maybe she should go through with divorcing Scott and then get as far away from him and Logan. Go somewhere by herself and find a relationship without years of twisted baggage tied up in it. She could head off to paradise maybe actually have a vacation that didn’t end with a trip to the future or some other disaster.

She was still imagining such a vacation as she drifted off to sleep so it was no surprise that she found herself dreaming about the beach. One of the greatest perks of being a telepath was that on some level she was always ware when she was dreaming. She could engage in lucid dreaming easily enough or simply let her subconscious work.

She stretched a bit surprised to find that she was dreaming of nude sunbathing something she’d never particularly cared for but it seemed her mind was interested in the fantasy of it at least. She decided to give her subconscious free reign to see where it would take her. “Mind if we join you red,” Logan’s voice said from behind her and she turned to see him and Scott both standing there completely naked. 

“Of course she doesn’t mind Logan,” Scott said and settled on her right while Logan sat down on her left. He leaned over and kissed her and then to her shock kissed Logan as well and then Logan kissed her. It seemed her subconscious was heading in a very specific direction. She considered ending it and asserting more control but she just didn’t have the energy and soon enough Logan’s head was between her legs driving her mad with pleasure while she watched Scott mount him from behind. She knew she’d feel guilty later but right now her subconscious was making her a very happy woman.


	11. Chapter 11

Out of Balance   
Chapter Eleven

He stood in the hotel shower scrubbing away the evidence of the dream that had resulted in him waking up as he came all over the sheets while biting through a pillow case. He forced his mind away form those memories even though he could still taste the horrible filling material. That was certainly not like the hotel advertised authentic down pillow fill. He’d complain about it but he needed to avoid leaving too noticeable a foot print here in Spain. After all he was here to kill Vargas and according to whoever had tipped them off, Vargas was very well connected.

He still wasn’t quiet clear exactly who had made the call to tip Xavier off but it didn’t matter he could worry about that after tonight when Vargas was in the ground where he belonged. He was still a bit surprised that Xavier had sanctioned killing Vargas but he guessed that even Chuck couldn’t take the high road after him killing Psylocke and beating Hank half to death. He turned off the shower and began to towel off as quickly as he could

It was finally late enough that he could go do what he was here to do. He dressed quickly in nondescript combat uniform. None of his usual touches in case someone saw even if Xavier agreed that Vargas needed to die they didn’t need to advertise that it was him who did it so Xavier wouldn't have to explain why he wasn’t kicked to the curb. He left the hotel room careful to make sure no one was around. He’d already scoped out any surveillance and knew the way to get where he was going with out being seen. It wouldn’t be easy but he was more than good enough to manage it.

As he moved along silently toward Vargas’s estate he did his best to push the tiny bit of fear down deep where it wouldn’t distract him. He was never one to lack for confidence but Vargas had managed to take out Beast and Psylocke neither of them being pushovers. Truthfully even on his best day he didn’t know if he’d have been able to take both of them in a fair fight but he had no intention of fighting fair when he got to Vargas.

Vargas home was just coming into view when the ground shook and smoke from an explosion billowed up from it. “Shit,” he swore and darted toward the building. It looked like someone else was taking a pot shot at Vargas and all he needed was some amateur tipping him off that he was being hunted. He sprinted past the gates that had been torn down and came upon several dead and unconscious bodies. There were two blonds a man and woman who looked very similar armed with swords, probably the twins Vargas was rumored to have working for him. They were clearly dead and nearby were several dead mutants. A quick check revealed only one of them Random, who he recognized from Genosha was still alive. 

He heard the sounds of battle and immediately headed in that direction. He knew he didn’t have long the authorities would probably be showing up any minute because of the explosion. He rounded the corner and saw him Vargas leaning on a heavy two handed broad sword while Exodus was laying headless sat his feet. “Another of you mutants come to challenge me,” he said turning toward him. “I suppose you think you can cheat me of my destiny just like this fool or are you here for my book at your feet.” He glanced down briefly and saw an old leather bound book. “You will die no matter what.”

Vargas attempted to stand then and fell back over. He could smell blood and knew that Vargas was in pretty bad shape and probably wouldn’t be able to do much of anything after that fight with Exodus. He walked toward him and he was impressed that Vargas didn’t beg or try to appeal to his honor he just stared him down. “This is for Psylocke,” he said dodging the clumsy attempt to Vargas to defend himself and placing his fist against the sides of Vargas head before popping his claws. He would prefer to make him suffer some but he wasn’t stupid Vargas had killed Exodus a man who took on the entire x-men team multiple times if he was allowed to recover even a little bit he might win the fight or at least escape to come back after them again.

He heard sirens and knew the authorities where nearly here so he headed back the way he’d come stopping only for a second to grab the book Vargas had mentioned. He didn’t know what it was but if he thought it was valuable enough that someone would come after it he should probably find out. He wondered what would happen with the Genosha situation with Exodus dead now but that wasn’t his problem getting away without being seen was.

It was difficult but thankfully Random had woken up and made a lot of noise as he attempted to escape which had led to the authorities taking him in after he caused quiet a bit of property damage. Still he didn’t relax at all until he made it safely back to his room. He glanced at the book then surprised to see it was one of those books Mystique had given Xavier supposedly about the future. He would give it to Chuck to go with the others. He would shower again to get the stink of blood, smoke and sweat off himself and then call Xavier to report in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
